


Baby Boy

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Dysphoria, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: “Just one of those days?” Tony asked carefully.“Just one of those days.” Peter agreed. “Dysphoria’s a bitch.”





	Baby Boy

“You alright?”

Tony leant against the doorframe to their shared bedroom, eyeing Peter swaddled in a duvet with some suspicion. The older man had been in meetings all day, and it looked as if Peter hadn’t moved since he’d kissed him goodbye that morning.

A muffled groan came from under the duvet in response to his question, and eventually a head of brown, curly hair popped out, followed by a pair of red, watery brown eyes.

“Not having a great day.” Peter sniffed. “Feel shit.”

Tony pushed himself off the doorframe, walking over to perch on the end of the bed, rubbing soothing circles into Peter’s ankle.

“Just one of those days?” Tony asked carefully.

“Just one of those days.” Peter agreed. “Dysphoria’s a bitch.”

“Never have truer words been spoken.” Tony nodded with a sympathetic smile, before stretching out until he was lying next to Peter, hand carding through his hair.

Peter rolled over, snuggling against his husband as he relaxed, nuzzling into the warm space between his neck and his collar bones. A soft moan came from Peter’s throat, and Tony’s breath caught. It was one of _those_ days.

“Tell me what you want from me, handsome.” Tony said softly. “Tell me how to help.”

“I want- I need you to make me feel good, but I don’t want you to see me, I feel like my body looks awful, it’s not what you want to look at when you’re trying to get off.”

Tony tensed slightly, before his hand dropped to slide under Peter’s t-shirt, fingers trailing across the defined muscle of his stomach, toned through countless hours in the gym and on patrol. Peter swallowed audibly, fighting to stay lax as Tony mapped up his chest, over his scars up to his collar bones.

“You know I think you have the most incredible body, don’t you stud?” Tony asked, voice gravelly. “Do you know how many times I’ve been away, stuck in some business meeting, and just _happened_ tune into the penthouse feed, and watched you open yourself, bouncing on a dildo like the dirty boy you are?”

“ _Jeez_ , Tony.” groaned Peter, arching up into his touch.

Tony dipped his head down, catching Peter’s lips in a soft kiss until he was completely lax, breath escaping as desperate whimpers.

“Tell me your boundaries, baby boy.” Tony murmured against Peter’s mouth. “C'mon, speak to me.”

“Just not -not inside the front.” Peter whimpered, arching into Tony’s fingers which had progressed to rubbing his nipple. “Please, Tony, make me feel good baby, _please_.”

“Anything for you, Pete, anything.” Tony breathed, hands sliding down until he was grabbing the boy’s ass, kneading the soft flesh. “You want me here? You want me in you, pretty boy?”

“Ah- yes, please, please daddy!”

“So that’s how we’re playing it?” Tony chuckled lowly. “Take your shirt off, angel. You want me hard, fast, want me to show you just how fucking hot you make me?”

It was a statement more than a question, and Peter whined as Tony’s eyes raked down his naked chest to his boxers, the material already darkened from his wetness. Tony dragged his fingers between Peter’s legs, gently rubbing his clit through the thin material until the boy was bucking up into his hand.

“You like when I stroke your little cock, baby?” Tony murmured. “That feel good for you?”

“So good, daddy, please.” Peter groaned, biting his lip with the effort of holding back his moans. “Please fuck me.”

“Oh you can be sure I’m gonna fuck you, honey.” Tony growled, grabbing Peter’s hand and guiding it to the bulge hidden under his tight slacks. “Do you feel how hard you make daddy, baby? You’re so _fucking_ handsome, I swear I’m like a fucking _teenager_ , rock hard just from looking at you, just from hearing your pretty, _needy_ moans.”

“I need it in me daddy, now.” Peter whimpered, rubbing the older man through his slacks.

“Lube, angel.” Tony instructed. “Pass me the lube.”

Peter leant over to retrieve the lube from the bedside table and passed it back to Tony, before whining as the older man’s hand moved from between his legs to roll him over and yank his boxers down. Peter craned his neck behind him to see Tony loosening his tie.

“Can you- can you keep it on please, daddy? Keep your suit on?”

Tony’s hands stilled on the knot of his tie, a shocked look on his face. There was a beat, then his experssion melted into a smirk, and he surged down to plunder the younger boy’s mouth in a kiss that left him panting for breath.

“You, dirty, _dirty_ boy, Peter Parker.” Tony breathed against Peter’s lips. “I fucking love you.”

“Love you too.” Peter smiled demurely, before shaking his ass. “Now get on with it.”

“Brat.” Tony chuckled fondly, and pressed two lubed fingers to Peter’s entrance. “Ready?”

Peter groaned and canted his lips backwards in response, so Tony pushed in, smirking at the younger boy’s whine. Tony worked quickly, stretching Peter out as he’d done many times before.

“Touch my cock, daddy, _please_.”

“Are you going to come before I get in you?” Tony asked, already reaching between Peter’s legs to rub firmly at his clit. “Or are you going to be a good boy and wait for daddy?”

“I’ll be- _ah, ah_ -I’ll be good, promise.”

“My good boy.” Tony praised, continuing to stretch Peter out as the boy grinded down against his hand. “You ready for daddy’s cock, baby?”

“Ready, so fucking ready, _shit_.”

The pair hasn’t seen the need for a condom since way before they got married, and Tony groaned at the feeling of Peter’s tight heat squeezing his cock as he pushed in, relishing the sight of the flush that had travelled its way down Peter’s back.

“That good for you honey?” Tony asked when he’d bottomed out, running a gentle hand though Peter’s hair. “You alright?”

“More than.” Peter chuckled breathily, chest heaving. “Please, move.”

Tony pulled out then thrust back in, hard, pushing Peter’s fragile body up the bed. He set a fast pace, until Peter found himself having to hold onto the headboard whilst his husband _ruined_ his ass.

“You close, angel?” Tony grunted, thighs burning with exertion. “You want me to touch your pretty cock?”

“Touch me, daddy, make me come!” Peter whimpered, then almost shrieked as Tony’s hand found its way between his legs, Peter’s wetness slicking the way as he rubbed at his clit.

Peter came with a broken cry, a sob escaping his throat as his body went limp, hips twitching as his clit became too sensitive to touch. Two more hard thrusts and Tony was burying himself in Peter’s ass, coming with a low moan, hands gripping the milky flesh of Peter’s thighs.

Tony pulled out and the younger boy grimaced at the sensitivity, before rolling over and offering his husband a dopey smile, making grabby hands at him.

“Cuddles.” Peter insisted, and Tony laughed, grabbing wet wipes from the bedside drawer.

“Clean yourself up, you heathen.” he chuckled, throwing the wipes at Peter. “I need to change.”

By the time Tony had washed up and changed into some pyjamas, Peter was clean, and already dozing in the huge bed. As Tony slid under the covers, Peter snuggled against him, breathing in his comforting scent.

“You know you’re beautiful, right Pete?” Tony asked, thumbing over the boy’s cheek. “Most handsome boy I ever did see.”

“So you’ve said, a million times.” Peter mumbled. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby boy.”


End file.
